Mobile x-ray devices with C-arms are used in surgical interventions in operating rooms (theaters). The extensive mobility of the C-arm x-ray systems makes them straightforward for the medical staff to move away from and back to the patient on the operating table while an operation is in progress. For the sake of rationalization and during use in small operating rooms, it is advantageous not to have to move the relatively heavy C-arm x-ray systems in their entirety too often. It is preferable to move the C-arm, rather than the entire C-arm system. The C-arm includes an x-ray emitter and x-ray detector. The positions, which have already been assumed, can be reassumed automatically and precisely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,826 B1 describes the way in which a C-arm can be moved horizontally to and in parallel with a patient support (bed). U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,826 B1 discloses a moving apparatus between a C-arm and a retaining device, with the C-arm being moveable in a horizontal direction at right angles to one arm. However, the parallel linear guides used and the weight of the C-arm can cause the moving apparatus to jam as a consequence of the unfavorable leverage ratio between the displacement force applied and the distance to the linear guides.
DE 10 2005 035 248 A1 describes a displacement apparatus for adjusting the ventilation canals using an actuation facility in a car. The apparatus for ventilating vehicles includes at least one nozzle. The outflow direction of the nozzle can be adjusted and an actuation facility arranged at least partially outside the nozzle in order to adjust the outflow direction of the nozzle. The actuation facility has a first actuation element, which can be rotated about a first geometric axis and a second actuation element which can be moved in respect of a second geometric axis in order to adjust the outflow direction. A control facility for controlling both actuation elements is also provided. The control facility may be connected to the actuation elements such that the first actuation and the second actuation element are moved by a control of the control device in a first control direction and a control of the control device in a second control direction in each instance.
DE 197 29 657 A1 discloses a robotic arm with two guiding shafts and a spindle, which are at right angles to one another. The guiding shafts and the spindle are connected by half rods of the telescopic arm and allow a vertical linear movement of a connecting piece.